Cruise with the stars
by kikomio
Summary: Yugi Mutou has been invited to an all expenses paid vacation on a cruise ship with the most famous and powerful people of the world, how will he cope with the pompous attitude of one person in particular? Au. yxyy
1. Chapter 1

**Cruise With The Stars**

Yugi gets an invitation to an all expenses paid vacation on a cruise ship with the most famous and powerful people of the world. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

The last bell of the day sang the release of the senior class; Domino high school's summer vacation had started. The students rushed out to enjoy their limited time of freedom, fighting the clock before they moved on in their lives. 

The people in the streets moved aside as a wave of blue uniformed teens ran through the streets, cheering and celebrating. Breaking off into their usual groups, the youths made plans and party dates. Gossiping and giggles were heard up and down the streets of Domino, as the teens reveled in the summers latest scandals.

_Trouble in Paradise for Celebrity couple Jarry and Robin! _Was scrawled over the newspapers and magazine covers.

The city of Domino lived for the rich and famous. If a celebrity so much as dropped a tissue, the youths of Domino would know in advance.

One particular student however gave the magazine a dark look as it was passed from hand to hand in the crowd.

A petit young man named Yugi Mutou strode quickly with the throng, avoiding the large steps of his fellow graduates, while he slipped in between their bodies. He scanned the large density of heads for the familiar gold colour hair of his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya.

It was strange that the blonde wasn't with Yugi in the first place, he always insisted he accompany his 'little buddy' and keep him out of trouble. Yugi sighed helplessly, this kind of situation made finding his friend nearly impossible. He made his way over to a fruit crate of one of the street venders had put out, climbing it carefully until he was well above the student body's heads; Peering into the mob with a better perspective.

The vender gave him a dark look, but Yugi ignored it, figuring he was light enough to not crush any of the fruit bellow him. He'd buy something from the man after he had found Jou.

Some of the passing students stopped to give him their attention, dropping their magazines momentarily awaiting his 'speech'. Yugi's face heated a little in embarrassment, but this was the punishment of being a shorter than average kid.

The oblivious students continued to stare, while Yugi looked desperately for Jou. He had a limited amount of time before one of them noticed…

One particularly tall redheaded boy raised an accusing finger at Yugi, recognition growing on his face.

"Hey! I know you!"

Said accused teen gave him an odd look before responding that they went to the same school, they probably shared some electives, but the boy didn't accept this.

"No, no. I've seen you somewhere else. Your hair is familiar, what are you a rock star?" As if the boy's words had flipped a switch, a hush went through the crowd and Yugi brushed a hand through his tri-colour locks. He supposed coloring his hair with red and gold along with his natural black might have been a mistake. A different class mate spoke up, one with pigtails and freckles, exclaiming excitedly

"I saw you on TV! Just a little while ago I think." There was a murmur of agreement and the crowds' excitement grew. More of the graduates accumulated around the venders stall. The man looked terribly confused. Teenagers interested in fruit?

Yugi swallowed a little, the sun beat on him and the vender was inspecting him again, 'looking for signs of drugs, probably'

"Ah, well I'm Mutou Yugi from class A-1" The group of students got a little closer, practically breathing in his air. Yugi decide it was time to search for Jou elsewhere, hopping off the fruit crate; he'd have to purchase some later by the looks of the slightly squished box, but not with the crowd watching him.

"Yugi? Hey! Oh my gosh! it's theGame king from duelist kingdom!" An excited uproar rose from the youths, they rushed the small teen and Yugi made a leap at an opening between two rather bulky freshmen.

Hands grabbed at his backpack and shouts of praise and awe quickly surrounded the diminutive teen.

A pen was taken from Yugi's coat.

Yugi had become unexpectedly famous after winning a gaming tournament in the popular world of Duel Monsters. The game had been industrialized and blown into great scales of popularity; sweeping the world with its curious monsters and new technological playing disks. Yugi had always been good at games; Duel Monsters was no different. He had played for fun with the kids at his school, but soon looked for more competitive players.

After entering a few local tournaments, Yugi received a rather flamboyant invitation from the creator of the game himself, Maximillion Pegasus, to a competition on his private island, to determine the best player of the world. At the time Yugi wasn't well known for his skill, but his record of wins in the World's Game Database got him an invitation anyway.

He quickly went through the competitors and made his way to the winners circle. This earned him quite a few enemies and one or two friends. It was fairly impressive that he had made it so far so quickly, but what really made him become a so-called celebrity, was the fact that he had beaten the multimillionaire at his own game!

Thus Yugi took the title the 'king of games' as his _trophy_. As well as a number of prizes and cash certificates. Since the time of the tournament had taken place during winter break, the actual filming of the event had only recently been aired on television. And now Yugi was faced with growing amounts of grief from the paparazzi and his new 'fan club'.

Cards and pens were shoved in Yugi's face as the crowd of the once ignorant students begged for his signature. Yugi tried to take a claming breath as the people got so close he couldn't see the street anymore. His neck prickled and his hands were clammy. Panic levels rising, Yugi was too tense to really react when a strong grip clamped down on his shoulder.

Suddenly he was torn out of the swarm and was momentarily sailing through the air. His feet hit the ground and he was whipped around by a rough tug.

He was moving now, the sun blocked his vison from seeing his (hopefully) savior. Shrieks of unhappiness followed quickly behind, and Yugi blindly followed the mysterious person as they deftly led him through the street.

"You're always _so_ popular ain't ya Yuge?" came an accented voice.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried, feeling a lot more secure now that his friend was there. Jou laughed at the almost desperately thankful tone his little friend had used.

"Aww, you act like you don't enjoy it! Did you see all da babes back there?" Yugi gave a simple groan, as his response.

He was definitely not fit enough to joke around while he was running for his life. He was panting from the short sprint already, but didn't stop as a howl was heard behind them; the fanatic students apparently found a leader to guide them.

Jou pulled Yugi down a few streets before ducking into a nearby book store called 'the book nook'. A fairly quiet store that really didn't collect customers who valued video games more than the written word. About half of the senior class streaked by the door and never even glanced at it. Magazine papers went floating down the street, some with Yugi's face on them.

Soon the other half of the class soon came stumbling after the first group; they didn't know about the little 'semi-celebrity' and assumed they were all headed to some kind of massive party.

Yugi and Jou crouched behind the glass window, carefully peeking above the sill to glance at the street for stragglers. Jou gave Yugi a wicked grin and sat back on the heels of his hands.

"Well I think were safe here don't ch'ya agree?" he proclaimed rather loudly.

"Shush!" The raspy remark came from the old woman behind the desk. Jou gave a sheepish grin and the woman shook her head.

"I guess. But I personally don't want to stay in here all day." Yugi replied after finally catching his breath. Living in a musty book store was not on his to do list.

Judging it safe to leave after five minutes of recon, and a helpful push from the old lady who ran the counter, they moved at a much more relaxed pace towards Yugi's home.

"So summa is here! No more of them teachers lecturing me, or givin me anymore of those damn pink slips." Jou sighed happily.

Yugi nodded in agreement. He himself had gathered quite a few tardies over the years at Domino high school. He couldn't say he hated it, but the massive amounts of celebrity-fiends had been slightly oppressive.

"I say we hit the town; really go all out and celebrate!" Jou grinned and produced a strange excited laugh; he reached into his coat pocket and flashed what looked like a Two for One coupon at 'Ricky's Drink and Dance'. Yugi questioned if he really wanted to know what Jounouchi's idea of 'all out' was.

Yugi cringed a bit; people and anything public was something he had hoped to avoid. He had been lucky that he made it to the end of the school year without being swarmed, and that was only because the show "Duel monsters live" had just finished showing the events of the tournament.

"Not a good idea. Did you not _just_ witness the madness that follows me everywhere now?" His friend winced, his grin deflating a little. The sheepish smile that replaced it told the small duelist that Jou had indeed forgotten.

"Eh heh, sorry, the whole 'fame' thing doesn't stick. Your just not the type to be famous ya know." Yugi decided not to respond, quite unsure if he should be insulted or relieved.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Yugi wondered at the marvel that was Jounouchi. He may be as obsessive as his fellow class mates when it came to the rich and powerful, but he would never treat Yugi like that.

They rounded a corner into a small neighborhood made up of old houses and large gardens. The streets here were empty, save for a few cars parked on the side. They strode to an odd looking structure that varied in colour and shape. This was the Mutou residence. It was also known as the KAME game shop, which was run privately by his grand father. The Mutou's lived upstairs and the game shop was on the main level.

Opening the gate to the back yard, Yugi waited for his friend who was 'helpfully' retrieving the mail.

'He probably wants the first grab at moms "Celeb News Magazine"' Y shook his head and they made their way into the home through the back door.

Kicking off his sneakers, Yugi announced his arrival, but no greeting responded. This signaled his mother was out, probably shopping, and his Grandfather was working the store, so the house was practically all theirs. Jounouchi had already made himself at home, slouching on the green sofa and flipping through the mail.

"That's illegal you know Jounouchi."

Said the small teen as he peered over Jou's shoulder, listening to the mumble of "bills, bills, coupon, flyer, bills" though the sudden jump the gold haired teen made smacked Yugi in the nose and he reeled back at the pain.

"Yuge, you got a letter from that Peggie guy!" he cried, glancing over his shoulder to share the news. He frowned at Yugi who was sitting on the floor and cradling his poor nose. "whats wrong with you?"

Yugi responded with a glare, but took the envelope from Jou's hands. Examining the harmless looking letter he shrugged and carefully started to open it.

After defeating Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, the multimillionaire seemed to take a particular interest in him, sending the Mutou's rather odd letters, and new to-be-tested games. It freaked Yugi out at first but so far everything he had received had been harmless. The man was just a little eccentric though, so Yugi knew to be cautious as he opened the papers.

Nothing.

No explosions or people popping out of this mail.

Jou was watching tensely, having witnessed one of Pegasus 'gifts' previously he was deeply fixated on the possible terrifying outcome.

Yugi pulled out a plain white card. There was nothing written on the front or the back, but it was sleek and seemed to be made out of metal. Casting a nervous glance at Jou, Yugi flipped open the card.

Still nothing. A simple white sheet stared up at them.

"What the hec-" Jou was cut off with a yelp, as a bright light exploded from the card.

"CONGRADULATIONS! CONGRADULATIONS! congratulations! You've been invited! Yessir! Invited to my Wondrful! FABULOUS! Cruise Vacation for the rich and FAMOUS!"

The card was on the floor, dropped there by a startled Yugi. He growled in frustration. Somehow that man always got him.

The card was actually a holographic plate, which was broadcasting an image of a demented looking rabbit onto Yugis's couch. The 'singing-telegram' started to repeat itself and Yugi listened more closely.

Jou had hopped over the back of the couch to squint at the image. That was before Pegasus face appeared in the rabbits place.

"Yugi boy!" Jou leaped back with a screech.

"Geez! What is wrong wit this guy?"

"As my cute little 'funnybunny' already said, I'm throwing a party! And as a dear friend of mine, I insist that you come! It's going to be the highlight of the year. The must-be at social event for everyone worth knowing!" Yugi and Jou looked at each other, who was worth knowing in Pegasus's opinion?

"I'm holding a month cruise around the Kaprina Islands on my brand new liner ship. I'm opening a theme cruise vacation company, you know? This is going to be the maiden voyage for one of my best vessels."

The image of the silver haired man beamed out of the lighted couch.

"I want to introduce you to all my friends! And of course you can bring along a guest, whoever you like, just remember to tell them that I'm going to be picking you up in 2 weeks, so hurry and pack!"

The graphic switched off and the previously unnoticeable buzz disappeared with the picture of the silver haired man. Pegasus had made it sound like a command rather than an invitation.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked straight to the ceiling. Maybe if he hid in the basement, Pegasus wouldn't find him?

"You have to take me with you!"

Yugi flinched and stared at the blonde man as if he had grown a second head.

"…wha?"

"You cannot leave me in this one horse city to _die_ for the summer! I'm going with you."

Yugi watched his anxious friend for a moment. He shook his head and sighed. 'How do I explain this to him?'

The tri colored hair boy was trying to avoid these kinds of situations. It would just make life a whole lot more difficult if he came back and the paparazzi started making claims about him sleeping with some actor or something. Picking at his socks, Yugi didn't look at his friend's disappointed face when he bluntly stated fact.

"I'm not going Jou."

Jou gasped, as if appalled by what he had said. Now the taller friend was trembling

"B-but Yugi! You have to! This is a once in a life time opportunity! When are you ever gonna get another perfect escape from domino like this! No strings attached or nothin."

Jou took a breath.

"Yugi. I'm your best pal! When we go off to university, we may never see each other again! We gotta take this chance to party _now_."

"Why can't we do that later? When I'm not stuck in a 'fifteen minutes of fame moment', and besides you're going to the same university I am."

Walking back to the kitchen to try and avoid this conversation, Yugi was abruptly stopped by a body slamming into the back of his legs and Yugi met his kitchen floor for the first time that day.

He groaned and irritably hissed about dumb blondes. Looking at his legs, he realized too late that Jou was trying to catch him in a trap.

Yugi tried to avoid jounouchis eyes but the puppy dog look was practically unavoidable. Especially when Jou was gripping Yugis legs like a vice grip.

"Jounouchi…I really don't want to start anything that could-"

"Don't make me beg!" it was kinda too late to say that but what else could poor Jou do?

"Please?"

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruise with the Stars.**

thank you for the reviews!!

**Chapter 2: The boat. **

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Yugi arrives for the party and finds _something_ interesting.

This one is the real start of the story. (the chapter's longer) i hope you enjoy!

* * *

An exasperated sigh resounded in the Motou house. It was a perfect day outside and the only thing stopping Yugi from leaving his home was the giant stretch limo sitting menacingly in his front yard.

He eyed it warily through his window. Two weeks had come and gone, and further instructions and dates had been sent to Yugi by Pegasus's secretary, as well as an apology note for not having all the basic information on the first card.

'Jounouchi's coming over soon. Won't he be thrilled."

'_He always wanted a red carpet entrance.'_ thought a dejected Yugi.

His best friend's desperate pleadings had buckled Yugi's resolve; he truly couldn't refuse anything his friend _really_ wanted. And if there was anyone who wanted to go to an exclusive celebrity party more than anything, it was Jounouchi.

Yugi slumped down to sit by his suitcase, anxiously flipping the side zipper up and down.

The Kame games shop was closed today; his grandfather and mother had wanted to spend as much time as they could with him before he left. The night before his mother had cancelled her hair appointment and brought home a large cake that read "Have fun fishing!" They had gone through a lot of trouble to see him off, so he supposed it was incredibly rude of him to be hiding in the shop.

They had had no problems with Yugi taking this trip, they said he was old enough to go out and 'live a little' because he was really too introverted. Yugi didn't think that wanting to be away from the harassment of the press was being introverted, but to them it was also a good chance to 'promote' the shop.

Another sigh escaped Yugi; he could see the chauffer for the limo pacing the length of the car. The man had already announced his arrival to Yugi and was ready to drive him to the docks, but Yugi had shut the door on him. He refused to leave without Jounouchi even though the man had insisted that Jounouchi had his own limo.

He was really just stalling, but every minute that passed by made his stomach squirm. His nerves were already eating away at his calm, and his apprehension grew. This was not a good idea. There could be nothing on this cruise that could out weigh the horrible rumors and humiliation that awaited him there. What could he possibly have in common with a movie star, or a business tycoon?

"Oh ho! There you are, already to go then Yugi?"

Yugi jumped as his grandfathers' words penetrated the thick silence of the shop. The old man could be incredibly stealthy when he wanted to be.

"Sure grandpa, just waiting for Jounouchi to show up." was his dull reply. He turned back to watch the chauffer once again, who was making his twentieth march up and down the limo. Yugi counted the seconds it took for the man to reappear in his line of sight.

_'One, two, three…'_

"You don't have to be so glum about going on vacation Yugi."

Yugi blinked and stared up at his grandfather, Sugoroku Motou; a fond gaze looked down at him.

"Putting yourself in a sour mood makes a bad situation even worse. There are many people who would love to have this chance, feel lucky that you got it."

Yugi pursed his lips. His grandfather was giving him a lecture or 'friendly advice', as he had put it, like he had when Yugi was small.

The young Motou huffed. He was _not_ acting immature; he had every right to be distressed didn't he?

"Well those _other _people can have this vacation; it can't be relaxing with all those celebrities there." Yugi grumbled.

"Oh? So people who are well known don't want to have time to relax and enjoy themselves?" The old man chuckled warmly and ruffled his grandson's hair. "Stop pouting, I seriously doubt there will be any reporters once you're on board. Celebrities don't want to be bothered by the press as much as the next person."

Yugi thought about this new perspective, the simple yet obvious answer to at least half of his worries was starring him in the face. How could he not have considered this?

Only his grandfather could evaluate a situation and explain it to the young temperamental Motou, without spinning him off into another direction of anxiety. Of course the reporters wouldn't be aloud on the ship, Pegasus was more careful than that.

The game shop owner was always so aware and considerate of his family, and Yugi felt a smile come across his face, it was nice to know someone was always looking out for him.

"Grandpa…I was not pouting."

Another chuckle and some of the tension in the shop lifted.

Footsteps came into the shop revealing Yugi's mother.

"Oh Yugi! I thought you left without saying good bye! I was so _distraught; _do you have any idea what you do to your mother?"

She strode over yanking Yugi to his feet, preening his hair and tucking in his shirt…which he immediately pulled back out.

She fussed over his luggage; did he bring his toothbrush? Did he have enough underwear with him?

Yugi tried to squirm out of her grasp and actually breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jounouchi chatting amiably with the frustrated chauffer.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you! I'll try to call you if my phone works out there, but don't worry about me, I'll only fall into the ocean a couple of times!" giving her a quick peck to the forehead, he said goodbye to his family and waved fondly, yet quickly as he had reached the limo before the screen door closed.

"I think he'll have fun" said Sugoroku, and Yugi's mother sighed, "he better not bring home anybody less than an actor."

* * *

Yugi and Jounochi were sitting in the extravagant limo, leather surrounded them and the sent of clean car mingled with the smell of leather. Jounouchi was crawling around the limo excitedly pushing the buttons and flipping the many switches.

Lights went on and off underneath the seats, music was blasted through the sound system bottles of wine were found and the driver finally called them on the intercom to _please _cease and desist.

"Yugi, they've got a _TV_ in their _fridge_! This is amazing; I gotta get me one of these limos!"

Jounouchi looked inside the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and handing one to Yugi. Yugi admitted he was feeling a little excited now, his grandfather's little speech really helped him to relax. One brief moment with the reporters and then it was actually an entire month without them following him around.

"What else dey got in he-YAH!"

Jonouchi's startled cry made Yugi fall out of his seat, (he hadn't put on the seatbelt) and there on the little TV was the beaming face of Maximillion Pegasus.

"There you are Yugi-boy! I'm so glad you decide to come, this party would be nothing to me without my dearest friend there."

The statement made Yugi's jaw drop, and Jou shot him a wicked grin, mouthing the words 'dearest friend'.

"Ah, I'm glad to be coming to your party too…" was all Yugi could reply.

"Wonderful! I was so worried! I dearly wanted to introduce you to someone. You see I had also invited the… but ah, never mind that for now…The reason I called was to make sure you were dressed for my grand maiden voyage. I had suits made for you and your friend for when the press see us off. And don't worry Mr. Jounouchi you won't have to wear suits all the time."

Jou looked like a fish his mouth was so wide. "Hey! How did you know my name? Or that I was going with Yugi in da first place?"

"Oh I have my ways, I have my ways…" was the easy drawl that came from the fridge. Pegasus's eyes narrowed deviously.

Yugi was feeling a little creeped out by now, unsure if he wanted to know more or not; how did Pegasus know their sizes for these suits? He changed the subject.

"So, where are these suits then?" he asked while glancing around the vacant limo.

Pegasus raised a remote so it was visible on the screen, he clicked a button, and the floor of the limo lifted to reveal two laid out casual suits underneath.

"You'll be arriving soon, so change quickly!" the screen went out.

"…that guy is seriously creepy."

"Jounouchi…"

"You know you agree."

* * *

Yugi had worried about changing in the car, but Jou reminded him that the windows were tinted very dark, and it was almost impossible to see in, even if they could see out. So they awkwardly changed into their surprisingly well fitted and classy suits. At least the people who picked out their outfits had some tastes.

The limo bumped and shook slightly as the terrain changed. A growing amount of people were accumulating outside as they passed, and eventually the limo slowed down where the noise of the crowd was at its peak.

Flashes from cameras could barely be seen by the two teens in the limo but the screams could not be missed.

Sucking in a breath, Yugi prepared himself for the onslaught. Flinching at a particularly loud screech of a fan girl.

The limo's door was opened and he stepped out, the wave of noise intensified at least ten times.

"Oh and who do we have arriving next? It's Yugi Motou, the new game king and Mr. Pegasus's honored guest!"

Yugi's face flushed a little at his announcement; a woman in a dark blue dress was announcing all the arriving celebrities and was smiling into a camera as she glanced behind to check the next upcoming limo.

Yugi waved a little shyly at the cameras and moved along the laid out carpet.

'_Keep calm, no crowds closing in; there are security teams here, no need to panic.' _

Yugi's problem with crowds seemed to be under control so far, and he could feel a small amount of pride in his accomplishment.

The dock they arrived at was lavishly decorated, with streamers, lights, and chairs were set up further down the dock where a seating area was filled with the A-list people. He thought it was incredibly strange to be treating this event like an awards show.

They were leaving on a boat and what would all these people do after they were gone? There was no need to make such a fuss.

He started to feel queasy again as he caught sight of a few fan girls desperately trying to tear through the body guard barricade. Trying not to show his unease, he quickly located Jou, who was chatting very happily with a female reporter.

She looked like she was blushing.

Quickly pulling Jou away, he avoided the reporters and the cameras attention with simple smiles and waves. He focused on the carpet while trying to look calm and collected while he attempted to make it to the secluded seating area.

He stopped when Jou wasn't beside him anymore, glancing back he saw Jou staring up with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

Yugi pried his eyes from the carpet and let his own mouth drop too.

'_How in the world did I miss that!?' _

Before him was an enormous ship, it reached high into the sky, like a building blocking out some of the sunlight. The side was littered with windows and was covered with blue and gold paint, giving it a very royal appearance.

High glass domes could be seen on the front and the back of the ship, some special commodity must await inside. The top of the boat was completely out of sight, and Yugi could only imagine what Pegasus could have hidden up there.

He had to stop himself from counting how many levels there must be, as more celebrities were arriving and he had to move along quickly.

Shaking himself out of his awe, he temporarily put aside his escalating excitement to grab Jou and bring him over to the waiting area.

"Y-Yugi! The boat! Behind us there are- and in front!"

Jou's head snapped about, wonder and shameless fanboy exhilaration made Jounouchi tremble. Celebrities in the front and coming up behind the two, and Yugi was surprised Jou hadn't passed out yet.

Suddenly Jou snapped up straight and his face became calm and collected. Yugi was taken aback with the abrupt change.

"Jounouchi…are you alright?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

They reached the seating area and an usher placed them in a secluded spot, asking that they wait while he fetched someone. Yugi didn't have time to wonder who the usher was getting as a sudden chill went down his spine.

They were sitting right beside the highly popular pop singer 'Kisa Mina' one of Jounouchi's favorite idols.

Yugi braced for the shrill scream, but there was none.

Jou was sitting perfectly calm and relaxed. Not paying attention to the diva beside him.

"Jou? You…are you in shock?" Yugi asked concerned with the terrifying yet relieving behavior of his best friend.

Jou turned to face him. His face was as still as stone but an almost wicked gleam was in his eye, and an eerie smile came onto his face.

"You only get one chance to make an impression Yugi, Its best to leave the fandom alone until they're relaxed and unaware…"

Yugi scooted away from his friend, remembering all too well Jou's mild obsession with super stars like the rest of his graduated class.

Looking about, the little gamer noticed that the crowd was now far enough away that the sound of the fans was now a dull tumult, and the light chatter of the famous could be heard.

A classical music band was playing nearby, and a wash of colour from dresses and suits moved between the seats as the celebrities co mingled. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxing.

Yugi was once again reminded of the gargantuan vessel behind him, as the shadow of the boat was cast over the deck.

He turned his attention to the boat, hoping to avoid speaking to his friend and the polite conversation of his 'fellow' stars. Looking for the name of the boat, he found that it was written in cursive gold letters. "The millennium" Yugi hmmed at the name, where did the idea come from? He would have thought Pegasus would have called it _Beautiful mystery_ or something.

Yugi froze as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise; an intense gaze was boring into his back. He shivered and could practically feel the eyes moving up and down his body. It was dark and commanding, Yugis face became flushed; this attention was stronger than that of the press or the many fangirls. His palms became hot, and Yugi whipped around to find the culprit.

He could not differentiate the stare form anyone in the distinguished mass of people; he sat back in his seat casually pretending to not notice the gaze. How Yugi could tell someone was watching him in the first place was a mystery, but it was so strong that it was all Yugi could do not to squirm in his seat.

It unnerved him greatly. No one ever looked at him like that, and coming from a high class crowd like this, it could be a very bad thing. His heart was pounding and his breath was almost in short gasps.

He felt the gaze lift and breathed a sigh of relief, at which Jou looked over at his small friend. His evil planning put aside out of concern for the mini-celeb.

"You okay buddy? If it's really that bad for you here, we can leave right now." The serious tone shocked Yugi once again at the dramatic change in his friend's demeanor.

It didn't sound like this option was something Jounouchi would want, and Yugi guiltily contemplated this offer. He knew that Jou would leave in a heart beat for him, and very selfishly Yugi wanted to accept this offer, but knew that he would regret not taking on this challenge.

He had already faced the press and the fans; one little _ogle_ was not going to ruin Jou's fantastic vacation, and his own potentially bearable vacation.

Almost reluctantly Yugi shook his head and smiled shakily at his friend.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess. I really can't wait to-"

"Yugi boy! There you are!"

The host of the party was standing with arms spread towards Yugi, as if expecting him to embrace the man. A haggard looking usher was standing beside him; Yugi noted it was the one who seated them.

"Finally our voyage can begin! Come now, let's go great and meet everyone!"

With a particularly strong grip on his shoulder, Yugi was lead away form a fidgeting Jou, up to a podium on the edge of the dock. Pegasus pushed Yugi close to the microphone as the crowd of reputable guests quieted and looked at the stage with polite attention.

Yugi could feel his face heat up, as the guests watched the flamboyantly dressed host and himself. He wasn't expected to speak was he? The thought sent his panic levels skyrocketing.

"Welcome everyone! I am so glad that you all could come. As I'm sure you've noticed our ship is ready for departure. I won't hold you a moment longer than necessary, as I know you all want to get to the private mud baths, or perhaps the not so private ones…!"

There was an awkward laugh from the audience at the ill attempted joke, but Pegasus paid it no mind.

"A quick overview, however before you go, Rooms have already been assigned and not to worry, there all suits. The ship is equipped with the usual, a library, several pools, spa, and theater. And of course I have added my own more special attachments. I won't go into too much detail; after all exploring the ship will be half the fun!

"There are two main dinning halls and one mini mall dining spot, however, tonight I would like to ask you all to meet at the top deck dinning room for the special welcome dinner! As you head on board you will receive your room keys and a map of the ship, that's all for now so enjoy my little funny bunnies!"

The scraping of seats and hurried steps to leave behind the mad host were heard as the acclaimed headed to the ascending escalator.

Yugi watched with longing to join them, but a strong grip on his shoulder proved this thought futile. He saw Jou glance at him helplessly as he was moved along with the crowd.

Overall the throng was relatively small for the boat, which Yugi was sure could easily hold more than two thousand people. This meant that everyone would have a lot of much needed seclusion if they wished.

"So Yugi boy, why don't I show your room personally hmm?"

Yugi looked up at the grinning white haired man and gave a helpless and slightly desperate chuckle as his answer.

* * *

They had entered through a separate stairway, bypassing the crowd and ascending in a gold and glass elevator up to the top decks.

Yugi was in complete awe, the décor of the ship was extremely high class and there wasn't an area without some kind of usher or waiter. Paintings and marble statues adorned the walls, along with multiple chandlers. The ship consisted of the deep blue and gold theme, but some rooms carried their own décor entirely. The elevator ride showed Yugi the massive amounts of levels the ship had, and he couldn't even try to imagine half the things Pegasus was currently gushing about.

How did you fit a mini mall and a food court in the main entrance?

"……e secluded spa area is located on the top decks port-side dome, and the running track goes all the way around the ship for those who like exercise and- Ah! Here we are Yugi boy!"

Yugi removed his face from the glass and noticed they had stopped at the deck were the captain would have stayed… (Or the very top level.) Yugi followed the Flamboyant millionaire down the red carpeted hallways, turning right from the elevator.

"Left is the control room and navigational area…thing, and right is my private guest rooms." Pegasus explained.

'_I hope you're not the one whose driving the _'boat thing' _please let there be a sane captain' _Yugi thought.

"Here's your room! I picked it out personally; you see I'm right down the hall from you!"

Pegasus said pointing down a few more doors.

"Now I must be off, terribly sorry to leave you…"

"Ah, it's alright I'm sure I'll be fine." Yugi said, shaking his head quickly "err, can't keep you away from your other guests!"

"You're quite right! But I shall see you tonight and then will have plenty of time to catch up my dear boy!" That horrifying message said; Pegasus left with a flourish back towards the elevator.

Yugi studied his door for a moment. If Pegasus had picked it, it might be booby trapped or something. He really wouldn't put it past the millionaire to try and surprise him with more _gifts_.

His was room number Seven, glancing left he saw room number One at the end of the hall; Pegasus room, and Eight was across form him. Nine and Ten was directly on his right. Only ten rooms were on this level.

Sliding his card key through the golden handle, Yugi flushed a little embarrassed at being treated like an honored guest. He went to open his door but he froze as a blazing heat landed on his back once again. The same eyes from before were here.

Yugi gasped, and his hand shook on the handle. The holder of the gaze was staying on this level?! His panic levels groaned at their overuse. This boy _really_ needed to relax. His body agreed.

"Ah! My dear boy! SOOO good to see you again."

Yugi heard Pegasus gush to the new comer.

"Yes an _extreme_ delight." Came a rich and dark drawl.

Yugis knees turned to jelly at the sound. The mysterious person had not once removed his gaze from his back. Something was commanding Yugi to look behind him, it tugged at his mind and frighteningly his heart as well. His stomach squirmed with all manners of birds and butterflies as he processed this information.

He cast a cautious glance over his shoulder. Pegasus was standing next to the new comer, chattering amiably, but all Yugi saw was a deep piercing crimson locking onto his own eyes.

They burned.

Yanking open the door Yugi ran in and slammed it shut. Breathing heavily he slumped against the door.

The eyes had been so dark, and the pull to look at them was incredibly strong. Shivering he shook his head to remove the image. He took in a much needed breath, which he didn't realize he had held. What was it exactly that made him react this way? A very suspicious thought floated in his mind, but he quickly shoved it away. It was absurd after all, he hadn't even met this mystery man yet.

Before he could get a look at his surroundings, another horrible thought struck him.

"Where the hell is Jou!?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The welcome dinner, and the vacation really starts.**

what do you think? I'm not sure how well i described the boat.

**Review! **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruise with the Stars.**

thank you for the reviews!!

**Chapter 3: Of Suites and Phone calls.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Yugi contemplates life, the universe and everything.

Jou is missing and a mystery man outside...What to do?

* * *

Yugi dropped his head into his hands, a massive headache started to beat at the back of his skull.

'_Jounouchi... How am I gonna find you now?'_

There was no way he could go out and look for him, not with that alluring figure outside his door. He was a prisoner inside his room until Pegasus stopped conversing and let the man go.

'_But who knows when that will happen.' _That man could _talk_.

Yugi slumped against the door, refusing to open his eyes and face the reality of his situation. There was no way he could let this happen. Weird emotions and Yugi Motou do not mix! Taking a few calming breaths he rested and cleared his mind of mysterious men in hallways.

'_Deep breaths, in and out. This guy's probably just another business tycoon anyway; being so chummy with Pegasus, and any friend of his has_ got_ to be insane.'_

The annoying part of his brain helpfully reminded him that he was Pegasus's friend as well. However, that thought was easily ignored and he assured himself that nothing weird was occurring. Squashing all thoughts of dark eyes and steady gazes, his adrenalin slowed and he could breathe normally again.

Blinking open his eyes he resignedly looked about his home for the next month. The room was a fairly large suit, with a connecting private bath and walkout balcony. Well furnished with small tables and sofas, accompanying a king sized pile of fluff, which Yugi discerned as the bed. The theme was a cream coloured design, with gold and white trimmings. Elegant, but far tamer than the bright blue and gold of the ship, it was relaxing.

Yugi sighed in relief, no bright purple or black or red, nothing that would match his hair. He had been certain Pegasus would have done nothing short of matching his skin tone to the carpet, but luckily there was none of that here.

The sun spilled in through the balcony and Yugi got the idea of spotting Jou at a birds eye view on one of the lower decks.

'_Not likely, but worth a shot!' _After all there was little else he could do.

Standing up, he barely moved an inch from the door when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, straight to his door.

Whipping around Yugi's heart beat at an alarming rate, his eyes locked on the door as if the handsome 'hallway man' would burst through them. Yugi's irrational thoughts made his palms sticky and his feet were glued to the floor as the footsteps got closer and closer.

_tump tump tump _… they stopped right outside his door.

There was silence in the room as Yugi's breath was held back. Everything was still, and all of Yugi's focus was upon the door. It was so quiet that when there was a knock on the door Yugi yelped and jumped back.

'_Oh no! oh no! What do I do?!' _

Answer the door? His mind supplied. And Yugi had to watch in horror as his right hand acted against his will and reached for the door knob.

…

But the door had already opened.

The little duelists' body froze and he stood there with his arm out stretched as a figure entered the room.

"Oh! Hello Sir, I didn't mean to barge in but I thought it was empty in here when you didn't answer."

A short brunet maid was standing in Yugi's door way, blushing in her white and red serving uniform.

"But ah, I am supposed to announce myself. Very sorry sir, I forgot." she gave a sheepish smile. Yugi wasn't exactly certain if she forgot or was trying to have a peek around his room. Judging by the way she was eyeing him, he would have to guess the latter.

_A fangirl_…

"I've brought up your luggage you see; Mr. Pegasus wanted to make sure that his most honored guest received it safely."

Yugi noticed his bags behind the young lady on a trolley, along with several others. Blankly staring as she hauled his bags inside.

"I'm one of the 'personal assistants' on this floor, so-o, I can assist you in anything you may need." she said with a grunt struggling under the weight of his sloppily packed bags.

Yugi snapped back to his old self when he noticed her having difficulties, his face flushed red as he realized he had been standing in the same position the entire time she had spoken. Hurrying over he lifted them from her arms and placed them by a nearby sofa.

She looked surprised, and Yugi grit his teeth in annoyance. Honestly! Everyone thought he was a made of noodles or something. The heavy boxes in his grandpa's shop, however, were much heavier than simple luggage.

"Thank you for bring these up here, I didn't know where I was supposed to collect them."

Yugi managed politely to the well disguised fangirl.

The girl nodded, her bobbed hair bounced and she kept a constant smile on her face.

"Always glad to help, my little funny bunny!"

Yugi flinched at the familiar term, probably one of Pegasus's adjustments to the guest services. What else did that man train them to do?

He patted his pocket for some spare change to give her, but she immediately stopped him.

"Tips are not necessary as I will be of service to you for the entirety of your trip!" she seemed to spit out like a recording.

_Must be a well paid job_

"The Welcome dinner is at seven, so you have a few hours to relax and explore the ship. If you need anything, the phone will automatically take you to the 'room connection', a line which allows you to call the room service staff or the other guests. Please enjoy your stay funny bunny!" she took a gasp of breath, having not stopped to inhale.

With one last eyeball of the king of games and a curtsey, she headed to the door.

It was only then that Yugi's brain comprehended the dinner party, and realized how disgusting he felt. Since when did he get so sweaty? The suit simply wouldn't be wearable to the party if he smelt like a school locker room.

"Ah, Miss? if I wanted a new suit, where would I…" He started to ask, but stopped as the maid had flipped a switch and a door opened up in the wall, reviling a closet full of Yugi-sized suits. The maid smiled once again, and eyed him with the same glinting madness he had seen in many teen stalkers, before pushing her trolley of luggage out the door.

The door shut with a click, and the maid left something hanging on the handle; a map of the ship…and her personal room number…

Yugi sighed once again.

'_There's one problem down, a million to go…' _ It was time to prioritize.

There was the evening dinner, Pegasus wanting him to meet someone, the missing Jounouchi, the Hallway man, and what he would wear to dinner.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, there was nothing to be done about the dinner, he would just have to try and live through it with all the dignity he could muster, and he supposed that Pegasus would introduce his other guest to him there. And all he had to do to prepare was pick out one of the finely tailored suits.

That was three problems messily assessed and dismissed.

Now all that was left was Jounouchi, and the alluring young man with the dark eyes and intense gaze.

Yugi firmly shoved the returning image of burning red gems to the back of his mind; labeling it 'to be thought of when in less emotional turmoil.' so now he needed to find Jou.

How in the world was he supposed to do that on a ship this large? Jou could be on any of the levels, wandering the hundreds of rooms, preparing to close in on an isolated celebrity... It was a really hopeless situation.

Yugi was set to postpone his search for Jou until the dinner party when his gaze landed on the white phone sitting on his bedside table.

'_Room connection…' _

A smile spread on Yugi's face, and he hoped Jou had decided to find his room before he went searching for divas.

The phone was stylized in a very old fashioned manner, with a hooked holder and a long spiraling coil connecting to a fat base and a rotating dial. He held the receiver to his ear. There was only two labeled points on the dial, they were: 'room service' and 'room connection'. Pushing his finger into the latter's finger whole, he swung the dial around and heard a low tone before he was promptly greeted by a warm feminine voice.

"Good evening Sir, what room would you like to contact, and do you have the security code?"

"Oh…ah, I don't know their room number yet, or the, ah, security code." perhaps this wouldn't work after all. "I was hoping I could find out."

"Hmmm…well if I know their name I can connect to them and inform them who is calling, this way they can decline the link, or call you back later." was the bubbly response.

Yugi nodded his head, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"That sounds fine, I'm looking for a 'Jounouchi Katsuya', he was my accompanied friend and-"

"Just a moment please sir!"

The line cut off to a light and cheery tune with sounds of the ocean and violins started to play.

'_I didn't give her my name…' _ This wouldn't work now, unless the operator already knew his name. Pegasus crew seemed to know a lot of information about the guests.

There was a click and the music stopped.

"…Hello?"

"Jounouchi!" Yugi sagged with relief at the familiar voice.

"Yuge? Is that you? Hey man I was looking for ya! didn't know where you went after Peggie dragged you off! Tell me your room number and I'll come find you."

"Its room seven, but Jounouchi tell me your room number before you run off…hello?"

Silence came from the other end of the call. He hadn't even bothered to hang up.

Yugi barely let out an aggravated groan when his door was thrown open and a panting Jounouchi stood in the door way. Hadn't the door been locked?

"Jounouchi! How did you get here so-"

"My rooms right next door! I'm room eight!" He laughed pointing to said room across from Yugis own.

"At least that Peggie guy decided to stick us together huh?"

Yugi nodded, that made things simpler, he wouldn't have to run down six levels to find him now. But wait…when did Jou come up, wouldn't he have heard him with only one elevator on this level? Exactly how long had he been moping by the door?

"When did you find your room Jou?" he asked.

Jou blinked. "mmm, about a twenty minutes ago I think. Hey! Let's call room service!" He cried happily leaping towards the phone "I've always wanted to say that!"

Yugi usually would have protested ordering food when the dinner was coming up, but he couldn't get over his own stupidity. Since he arrived on this level with Pegasus, he had been slumped over by the door for at least a half hour and didn't even notice Jounouchi's arrival.

'_I'm so weird…all because I couldn't stop thinking of-'_

He violently shook his head and flopped on the bed beside Jou. Not even a full hour on this trip and he was already exploding with teenage drama. Something he had tried to avoid his whole high school career. This trip wasn't going to be as relaxing as he'd hoped.

At least not for him.

"Hello room service? Send up one of you best pizzas."

* * *

**Its been a while, but i didn't get around to putting the dinner ****in ****just yet, so this is just a whole lotta filler for you!**

**Gotta ask who you think Jou should hook up with, or if he should at all. **

**Anyways, REVIEW! **


End file.
